muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
''20 Bands Trash 20 Songs to Find the Way to Sesame Street I think that now holds the record (pun intended) for our longest album title! -- Ken (talk) 20:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) My Christmas DVD Hi! Can you restore File:Mychristmasdvd.jpg? Thanks! And nice Australian Peter Pan knockoff! -- Ken (talk) 02:29, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :It's all yours. Isn't it wild that somebody would release a knockoff like that? With the original horrible artwork? Best of all, somebody wants about $30 for it on ebay! -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, now I'm hoping that other sound-alike LP's will turn up in other countries! I'd love to see an Irwin the Disco Duck LP from Mexico or Japan! -- Ken (talk) 03:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) You Found the Summit! Awesome that you found some Summit tapes! Now we know that the prefix is "CS-"! -- Ken (talk) 06:35, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I know -- I was really pleased when I realized what they were! But I'm also frustrated -- the auction showed front tape cover, open tape from the back with part of insert and back side text, and the tape itself and there were no dates on any of it. I wanted dates! -- Wendy (talk) 01:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there are some Summit LP back covers in the Flickr photo album that I found, and they only show the original year of the US release, like ©1974 Children's Television Workshop, but I know it has to be later than that, because other albums that came out after 1974 are also on the back cover. So it's kind of like the Sight & Sound tapes, where we don't know when that release actually came out. -- Ken (talk) 04:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) New Messages Took me a second to figure out why I had new messages. And all I gotta say is that I laughed out loud. Wow. Thanks Wendy! -- ''Nate (talk) 18:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :). I've done that too on my talk page for similar stuff. -- Wendy (talk) 02:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Something I stumbled across I thought you might like to see this! It looks like the John Denver Christmas album was on LP and tape one more time in 1988 with this number on Windstar Records (John's own company), and maybe even CD, but I haven't found proof yet. Then they switched distributors in 1990, and went to the WR series. So I just thought I'd throw that out there, in case you happen to run across any other tapes or CD's with this numbering system. -- Ken (talk) 04:40, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Woah... That's really fantastic - nice find (more scans like that please!)! It drives me bonkers that that album always has effectively the same cover in all its releases; it's really hard to find different versions! -- Wendy (talk) 04:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, now that we know it was an LP in 1988, I think that was the first edition to use the second cover picture, so you don't get half of Animal's head on the front cover. I'd love to know if this edition was gatefold or not. If it wasn't, and the back cover wasn't the other half of the picture, that may have been why they used it from then on. ::P.S. Discogs.com is a lot of fun! Try searching under "Muppets" and "Sesame", and you'll get tons of fun stuff to look at! -- Ken (talk) 05:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ''Sesame Street LIVE!'' (And Complete!) Hey, Wendy! I knew something was weird about that set! It turns out that it was a production error, with the same label on both sides. The flip side of What Can I Do is Show Me How You Feel. That, plus the first 2 songs are on the first side of the first single. So that means the missing single is How Do I Know I'm Here and My Name Is David! I'll start to rework all relevant pages! Yay! -- Ken (talk) 19:17, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! That makes much more sense. Silly mistake to make though... -- Wendy (talk) 22:45, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Gardening Fever! Thanks for the Norwegian disco single! I still find it funny that every country except ours (and Canada) put SS Fever on the same label they put the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack album on! It must have been because of the deals in place for Bee Gees records, since a lot of countries hadn't been putting out the CTW series, although some had put out early Columbia and WB stuff. Can you imagine if the US had put out SS Fever on RSO with the big ox at the top, instead of the SS sign? I always find stuff like that interesting. And cool gardening stuff! Looks like you're ready for spring! -- Ken (talk) 03:46, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Spring is here! officially even! I spent some time at Lowe's today getting pots to start my tomatoes in and such. I got some strange looks when I started taking pictures of the sesame display :)! Unfortunately I already have all my seeds.... or I'd be tempted. It's a really well done line of stuff. :I can't imagine a sesame street album on RSO! It probably is because of Bee Gees contracts that it went that way internationally; most of the international auctions stress the Bee Gees in the auction title - often above the SS connection. I have to say though I am sick of the SS Fever album cover... this one didn't even have any markings on it to indicate what record company it was (or that it was a 45 not an LP!). bleah. I want something more interesting! -- Wendy (talk) 04:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, we're lucky the Polydor 45 was sticking out of the top! Sometimes it gets confusing because this one and the UK one both have the same number, but that seems to be common in stuff that comes out in Europe. They'll have the same number, but there will be language on the label either in English or something else that indicates where it was made. -- Ken (talk) 03:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Here it is! -- Ken (talk) 05:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hooray! -- Wendy (talk) 23:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :: So now we only have 2 left, and they're really late, which is why they're so hard to find: the Christmas one (True Blue/Keep Christmas), and Kermit's disco single (Disco Frog/Bein' Green). I'm dying to see what those look like! -- Ken (talk) 02:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Any idea why the Cookie one was so hard to find? -- Wendy (talk) 02:43, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I guess we just had bad timing, or nobody wanted to sell theirs. I'm waiting to see if a bunch of SS1, BB Sings, and E&B Sing-Along LP's show up on eBay next month, because they won't be "rare" anymore. I still haven't seen any pictures or listings of a complete Havin' Fun Carry About, but I see the SS1 Carry About all the time. Maybe there are different amounts of copies out there. The later 45's are rarer because while CTW 99001 was in print for 3 years, the 2 we're missing were only in print for a year or less, so there are less copies of them. -- Ken (talk) 02:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Another 8-track Thanks for the 1974 8-track of SS1! I thought it was funny that while the Columbia edition has the songs in the LP order (but then they have to cut songs into 2 pieces so all 4 programs will be the same length), the CTW edition moves songs around instead! -- Ken (talk) 04:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :I wondered if you'd noticed :). Yeah -- I kept staring at that thinking... but I know we have the 8-track and it doesn't look like that at all. Then finally it dawned on me that I'd found the CTW version. It's hard for me to remember sometimes that the Columbia came first since I owned the CTW version as a kid and that cover looks "right" to me when I'm not thinking too hard about it. I think moving the songs around makes more sense than cutting songs into 2 pieces!! -- Wendy (talk) 03:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Another school set Hi! Have you seen this? I don't know what to do with it. -- Ken (talk) 06:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh cool! And how utterly bizarre that it's made by Singer... which to me means sewing machines! :I don't know where it belongs either. I think it belongs with Sesame Street Phono-Viewer Programs in terms of what it is, except that appears to be in electronics and nothing else (took me forever to hunt it down too). It's sort of reminds me of the R.E.A.D.Y. Tunes cassette which came in a broader educational package, only that is a real album of music also. The next closest is Category:Sesame Street Initiatives, only it's hard to count this as a real initiative since it doesn't appear to be CTW. We need some sort of general learning materials or educational category that is broader than just the videos one. -- Wendy (talk) 03:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, Singer was getting into different things in the '60's and '70's, including making educational sets like this one. I seem to remember other things like this in school back then. What's intriguing me is not only that they have a story called "The Monster Scouts" which I can't find any information about anywhere (like is it a pre-existing book or sketch or cartoon?), but I'm curious who or what else the other items are, besides Raggedy Ann. I'm guessing these were licensed from several publishers for use as an educational set, and I'm half tempted to buy it just to see what it is, except I don't have a filmstrip projector! -- Ken (talk) 03:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Japanese CD's Hey, I found 5 more CD's of the US Sesame Street LP's! So now we have 18, not counting the later ones that were made on CD in the US after 1990. I had no idea they made that many! I only wish we would have gotten them, too! -- Ken (talk) 08:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You're not going to believe this! Just when I thought I was done, I found a Japanese site that finally showed a back cover, and it said ©1991, 1997, 1999. After a little more digging, it looks like Japanese CD's were out up to 3 times, under 3 different number series! I know they're totally separate because even the 4-letter prefixes are different. More on this as it develops! -- Ken (talk) 06:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :We definitely were in the wrong country in the late 90s!! Very cool. -- Wendy (talk) 06:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Tapes and covers You're amazing! You gave me a new number! I didn't have the S&S tape number for E&B Sing-Along yet! I hope the person that buys it doesn't get mad when they find out it's coming out on CD in 3 weeks! Also, I'm pretty sure that the tape is complete. The finale number is a medley of "What's the Name of That Song", then "Sing", then a little tag where they kind of combine lyrics from both songs. So it wouldn't make sense to stop the song in the middle. I think they just ran out of room on the label. Sometimes cassettes would do that. And thanks for the book and record set covers! That reminds me of something. Do you remember where you got the old pictures for Baby Rowlf Finds the Clunker? The reason I'm asking is that if you look at the older pictures, the cover is different. They flipped the "starring" line and the writer/artist credits, and the Golden logo used to be a little book and tape symbol. The reason I brought that up is that that looks like the Disney tape logo from that period, and we know that the Muppet Babies book and tape sets were released in the UK by a company who also handled Disney stuff. So I have a hunch that the early versions were either a UK pressing, or maybe even a Disney records release (on cassette)! But I've never been able to find out information on these other than to keep seeing the Golden versions. Is there a way to put the "tape picture" version on the same page alongside the other picture? I didn't know if you could because the image name only goes to what's there right now. If we could put them both up that would be great. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was pretty startled to find one that didn't already have a "slot" on the album page :). If the last song is a medley of What's the Name/Sing, why is it listed as two tracks on the wiki page?? That's confusing :). Anyhow, it doesn't seem to me that the tape cover was out of space to list it, but you're the expert.... and it did seem really odd to me that they would cut that song unless they were really short on tape space. :I have no idea where the older Rowlf clunker covers came from; I'd say ebay, except I know I did a bunch of browsing through kids toys sites when I was first working on the book&record sets. So it could be almost anywhere. If it had been anything british I *think* I would have noticed, but I'm not sure. I certainly would notice now! Anyhow, I rescued the image -- it's here. Better put it somewhere so it doesn't get deleted again. I'm always really careful about uploading over old pictures -- I make sure the markings all match. But I didn't think to check the history! Luckily it's easy to recover. -- Wendy (talk) 00:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The LP is buried right now (I'll be getting it out to celebrate the CD release), but I think the back cover has them listed as 2 separate songs, but the physical track is only one track. Usually, we transcribe song titles exactly as they appear on the back cover, which is why we mention the hidden track on Sesame Disco! in the notes, and not in the track listing. ::And I put the alternate picture on the page for the Rowlf book. Oh yeah, we've had some other people put up some cassettes, like the "cassette on a card" of the Christmas Eve LP. It's nice that more people are helping us look for stuff! -- Ken (talk) 06:59, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. I found a picture of the back cover, and both songs are listed as being track 9, so I fixed the page. -- Ken (talk) 06:28, March 6, 2010 (UTC) More new stuff Every time you find an 8-track, I say, "Wow!" I hope we'll see them all someday! Also, is this too small? I couldn't believe I finally saw these, either! -- Ken (talk) 06:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well I can certainly get something from it. Where did you want the pictures of the books? I put them on the Singles page for now, since the covers match. -- Wendy (talk) 17:54, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, those are the singles. They're the Columbia singles that follow the first 9 from SS1, so you put them in the right place. They're called "book and record sets" on the cover, but they're really just 6-page pasteboard booklets with lyrics and pictures, and then you keep the 45 in its sleeve in between the pages when it's not in use. Did you ever have any of these? I have some, but of course I played them to death! -- Ken (talk) 02:34, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Nah. By the time anybody was buying me records it was the late 70s. And then I got oddities like What Time Is It on Sesame Street? and Anne Murray Sings for the Sesame Street Generation (both of which I loved), and the reissue of SS1 (which might have been my brother's). I don't remember having any Sesame 45s at all -- although I had a bunch of other stuff on 45s. -- Wendy (talk) 03:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, really? I should send you one of my duplicates, so you can show your son how we listened to music before iTunes was invented! -- Ken (talk) 06:35, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow again! Thanks for the Born to Add tape! Did you notice that the top hole wasn't even punched? That must have been unsold stock. I used to hate it when kid's tapes didn't come with a case, and then you'd lose the cardboard backing. (I always got records anyway, but I felt bad for the kids who got tapes.) Anyway, check this out! It looks like another edition of the 45 set, with the same title, but with different songs, and different colors on the box! I'm still not sure what they were thinking when they sold them that way! That box looks way too thick for 6 45's. They should have been no thicker than a double DVD case! I guess that's why the ones that survive look all smashed! I never saw this in stores, so I don't know if they came with some styrofoam in the box, or what they did. So now we know of at least 2 versions, and I think there are more, because I still can't figure out where those 2 "orphan" 45's go that are at the end of the list! -- Ken (talk) 02:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) And thanks for the Big Bird tape! I didn't know about that one! -- Ken (talk) 02:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ebay continues to offer interesting finds.... I was grouchy though because that tape had great pics of the cassette and the back and there was no date on any of it. Sigh. I thought I had grabbed the sesame set images but I don't see them (I've been having computer issues so it may have been on a different machine).... Did you want them? -- Wendy (talk) 02:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the back covers of Axis look like the US editions, so I'm guessing they were released in the same year. The titles that were also on Summit must be later, since it wouldn't make sense to have a record out on 2 companies at the same time. Except that I think they changed to Summit before 1979, because I've seen a bunch of Sesame Disco on Summit, and I think that was released when it was being sold around the world. So I think the other Summits are like the Sight & Sound tapes, where the only year on it will be the original year. I have a list of what I found on Axis and Summit so far, and I haven't seen anything after about 1977 on Axis, and I've had a hunch for a while that they may have changed when we switched from CRA to Distinguished. ::And I made a place for the other 45 set over on Sesame Street 45 RPM Boxed Sets, but now I think that either the first set came in 2 sets of colors (all yellow and multi-color), or it's actually a picture of the second set. But then, the box is also different colors! I wish we could read the labels better! ::Oh yeah, the Peter Pan 45's that are in the 1500 series are the same ones in the 1300 series, but they have green labels instead of yellow, and they all have different picture sleeves. I was going to expand the page when I got more information. -- Ken (talk) 03:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I just grabbed the PeterPan because it was such a very nice scan of it; and then I wondered if the covers changed with the numbers but figured you would know and it was easier to just add the 1503 number under the 1303 than to revamp the table :). I'll go grab the yellow box in a sec here. -- Wendy (talk) 03:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I think the yellow and green boxes have the same set in them -- those yellow labels look the same in both cases in terms of layout of text. I think what we're missing is the box that goes with the multicolor 45s that are actually labeled to go with the set. -- Wendy (talk) 03:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I thought that too, but then that means the all-yellow set came in 2 different but similar boxes, which could be possible. We've already proven that some CTW 45's exist with different picture sleeves. -- Ken (talk) 05:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::P.S. I forgot to mention that some of the Peter Pan LP's have multiple covers, too! -- Ken (talk) 05:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) 2 things Can you check my talk page? I can't see the Peter Pan pictures. Also, I can't see the top 45 sleeve on Sesame Street Cover Singles. By the way, thanks for the new stuff as always! And, over on Sesame Street Singles, I finally found the first ECC number in the E&B set! It comes right after the last CC number, so now we only have to figure out the last 2 numbers! We have the records, but we need to figure out which is which! We're getting there! -- Ken (talk) 06:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Can you see the images tonight? I couldn't last night but they are back. There's been a problem with one of wikia's image servers which I assume was affecting them. And yes -- if we add enough little bits of info together we will figure it all out at last.... -- Wendy (talk) 03:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, they're back now. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 06:39, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Peter Pan on Sesame Street Well, after almost 3 years of not knowing quite what to do about it, I decided to take the plunge. I give you Sesame Street Cover Singles. This will be the place to put the 45's that go to albums like Songs from Sesame Street Vol. 3. Now that I'm really looking into it, there are other cover singles besides Peter Pan, and I'm also finding other Peter Pan Sesame LP's that I never really paid attention to before! Come on everybody, here we go! -- Ken (talk) 05:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! I forgot to mention that we also split Album Appearances. Now, Album Appearances is only for when the Muppets actually perform on an outside album, either as a new track (My Christmas), or licensed from an earlier album (A Christmas Treasury of Classics from Avon). We have created Cover Albums for the sound-alike albums. They both seem to be more organized as to what's missing, and it helps to know that each album in the Appearances category has at least one true Muppet track on it, and they're not buried under a bunch of Peter Pan records! -- Ken (talk) 04:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Oh that looks great -- I always hated the awkwardness of the song "appearance" idea! -- Wendy (talk) 03:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! My mouth is on the floor again! I've been collecting Sesame records for 40 years, and I've never seen the stuff you found tonight! 1) I never knew that the Canada tapes used the covers that became the Sight & Sound covers, and 2) I never knew that they used the exact same number and prefix as the records, even though the US ones didn't do that. We've found more oddities with Canadian records and tapes than anything I've ever seen! -- Ken (talk) 05:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oh good! I'm always happy to surprise you :). I was pretty startled by those tapes myself whenI clicked into the auctions. -- Wendy (talk) 20:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, I was just thinking that I missed having you around, bringing strange and wonderful things to the wiki. And here you are, with Muppets Jelly Candy Poles. What a weird find; I love it. -- Danny (talk) 05:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks :). I don't know if it's crazier that the Jelly Candy Poles were made at all, or that somebody still has them intact 6 years later... also I want to find Kermit now. -- Wendy (talk) 05:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) E is for 8-track Hi! I hope you're enjoying the holidays. Look what Danny found! We already worked it into the page, but I thought you'd like to see it for fun. Also, here's a new one I've never seen before! -- Ken (talk) 20:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives